Talk:Crit
Be Careful where you use this Don't use this where you know the floor is unreliable. Bunker would be one place, but the Dragon Keep is another. I lost mine there. Fell through the floor and Alt+F4 didn't help. Gearbox really shouldn't have designed that effect considering this sort of thing is a well known problem in the game, in particular with certain areas like the aforementioned ones *sighs* Kage No Shi (talk) 07:33, June 27, 2013 (UTC) : Well, it probably takes about 60 minutes to get another. You can get the mission before you leave Flamerock Refuge for the first time. Not much consolation I'm sure, but ...yeah. Critical fail there. Wannas (talk) 15:56, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Moxxi's HP Leech effect? I haven't been watching my HP bar while using this gun - does it provide health leech like just about every other Moxxi-signed weapon? Either way, it might be worth mentioning in the article. Wannas (talk) 15:56, June 27, 2013 (UTC) : Odd, apparently there is text in there for that info (says it's based on the elemental damage done), but it's sealed off or something. Not sure why someone will do that. I don't recognize the tags used, and why they're used. But yeah, the amount healed is relative to the damage you do. Without the bee, the HP restoration is rather low. Kage No Shi (talk) 17:00, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Auto-Load Anyone tested what Auto-Load does with the Crit? Mech-Romance (talk) 23:06, July 9, 2013 (UTC) : I've not personally tested it but something along the lines of "Sal's Auto Load saves the day!" was mentioned on a gfaqs topic regarding the Crit. This user later said they hadn't started the DLC so their comment seemed to be just speculation. If anyone can confirm, perhaps Auto-Load could be worth mentioning as a Note? Skittery (talk) 04:40, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Unique Dialogue Does the unique character dialogue only apply the first time you reload-drop the gun? Or perhaps only during that game session? I believe I quit after completing that mission, and since then, reload-dropping only seems to trigger "spotting loot" type dialogue such as Zer0's "well, well." Skittery (talk) 04:40, July 15, 2013 (UTC) : If you spot the loot just lying the ground, sure they use the loot line. The drop line does work however. I tested it myself though in Sanctuary, fire a shot -> reload, -> rinse and repeat. I can confirm that they do: Axton's line is "Butter fingers." Didn't seem to trigger in combat when I used it though, it dropped twice while fighting the 'dungeon boss' for Tiny Tina and it confused the hell out of me until I looked it up here on the wiki: he didn't say anything then. It might be because other lines (combat smacktalk, Health here!, grunts of pain, etc) take higher priority? ...in any case I can confirm it exists, just shot/reload/loop in a safe place and see. :) Karsciyin (talk) 08:52, October 19, 2013 (UTC) :: I find it strange you got the drop lines while in Sanctuary. After writing the above I've since found that the Crit-lines (along with the spell grenade lines and Grog Nozzle drunk-hiccups) can only be spoken in DLC4. Skittery (talk) 18:26, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Extra sexual innuendo tidbit Along with the sexual nature for the red text, I believe this weapons name can be seen as an additional sexual innuendo. While not exact, the way the name is done seems close to a part of female anatomy of which I'm not going into full detail about. However, adding that with the red text and it makes my thought highly likely.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 21:43, October 25, 2013 (UTC)